Birlikte!
by whitedevilmir
Summary: Maceralarına devam eden Hasır Şapka korsanlarının bu sefer ki durağı Magnolia'dır. Bu şehirde Fairy Tail loncasının üyeleriyle arkadaşlık kuran Luffyler, büyücü dünyasının büyük bir sorunuyla karşılaşırlar. Şehri saran ejderha sürüsüyle çarpışmak zorundadırlar ve bunu birlikte yapacaklardır.


Hasır Şapka korsanları önlerinde duran muhteşem yapıya baktılar. Tabelasında 'Fairy Tail' yazısı olan bu binanın bir loncaya ait olduğunu biliyorlardı fakat tam olarak ne anlama geldiğinden emin değillerdi. Düşüncelerini bozan ses Luffy'nin midesinden geldi.

''Acıktım!'' Luffy her an bayılacak gibiydi, ''hadi girip burada yemek yiyelim!''

Kimsenin itirazını beklemeden içeri dalan Luffy'ye arkadaşları iç geçirerek baktı.

Hep birlikte içeri girdiklerinde kargaşadan şaşkına dönmüşlerdi. Tam önünden geçen bir sandalyaye bakarken Usopp geri çekildi.

''Eğer burada yemek yersek ölürüm hastalığına yakalandım.''

Ortalık o kadar karışıktı ki geldiklerini farketmemişlerdi bile. Zoro ona doğru uçan bir masayı kesti ve Sanji Robin'e doğru gelen buzu tekmeleyerek onu korudu. Fakat yine de bir türlü tartışmayı kesmiyorlardı. Kavganın merkezi vücudu demir olan bir adam ve... Diğerini pek göremiyorlardı. Ve sonunda tüm karmaşayı durduran Luffy olmuştu. Bunu o yumruklarını ateş kaplamış adamı gördükten sonra yapmıştı. Kolunu uzatarak onun omuzlarını tutmuş, tam önünde durmuştu. Pembe saçlı ona şaşkın bakışlarla bakıyordu.

''S-Sen Ace gibi dövüşüyorsunuz. Nereden öğrendin bunu?! Meyve mi yedin?! Ama yiyemezsin! Nasıl oldu bu?'' Luffy heyecanlı bir şekilde soruları ard arda dizmişti.

''Şuan pek önemli değil gibi duruyor ama siz kimsiniz?'' Mavi kedi uçarken sordu.

Chopper'ın gözleri fal taşı gibi açıldı, ''Kedi KONUŞTU!''

''Sen de bir geyiksin ve konuşuyosun!'' Mavi kediden de aynı tepki gelince herkes onlarla uğraşamayacaklarını farketti.

Ortalık gerçekten de karışmıştı. Tüm şaşkınlığıyla ortada duran Hasır Şapka tayfası ve tamamen dövüşün içinde bulunan Fairy Tail loncası...

Gray öne doğru ilerledi ve Nami'ye bakarak sordu, ''sizler bir loncaya mı aitsin?''

''Üstüne bir şey giy lanet olası!''

''Lonca? Biz korsanız!'' Luffy büyük şaşkınlık içinde cevap verdi.

Karışıklığı çözmek için nedeni belli olmayan bir sebepten ötürü tavşan kıyafeti giymiş Erza atıldı.

''Bu olayı böyle çözemeyiz. Herkes oturup konuşmalı. Natsu! Gray! Özellikle siz!''

''Aye sir!''

Herkes Tavşan kıyafetli büyücüye katılıyordu. Ama bir takım sorunlar vardı. Sanji'nin burun kanamalarından biri patlak verirken Brook Erza'ya yaklaşıp her zamanki sorusunu sordu; ''Külotunuzu görebilir miyim?''  
Nami'den bir tekme yedi, ''tabiki de göstermez!''

Tüm bu karışıklığı sakince izleyen iki kişi vardı birde. Mirajane elindeki çay fincanını yavaşça Robin'e uzattı.

''Buyrun.''

''Teşekkürler.'' Robin yavaşça çayını yudumladı.

Bu sırada kan kaybından yerde olan Sanji'nin yardımına Chopper koştu.

''Sanji! Dayan Sanji seni kurtarıcağım!''

Lacivert saçları ve yanında beyaz bir kedi olan ufak kız yanlarına geldi.

''Yardım etmeme izin verin.''

Kız ellerini Sanji'nin yüzünün biraz yükseğinde tuttu. Merakla ona baktılar. Daha sonra kızın ellerinin etrafı mavi bir ışıklı kaplandı ve kısa süre sonra Sanji'nin kanaması durdu. Tabi bu Fairy Tail'deki diğer bayanları görene kadar işe yarayacaktı. Orası kesindi.

Chopper hafif şaşkınlık ve biraz da hayranlıkla ufak kıza baktı.

''S-süpersin.''

''T-teşekkürler, Rakun-san.'' Kız utanarak yanıtladı ama beklemediği bir tepkiyle karşılaştı.

''Ben Rakun değilim! Geyiğim!''

''A-anladım. Özür dilerim Geyik-san''

Onlar tartışa dursun Erza yanlarına yaklaştı, ''arkadaşın iyi olacak mı? Neden böyle oldu birden? Onu en yakın dinlenme yeri olan kaldığımız yere götürmeliyim'' Erza tüm iyi niyetiyle söyledi.

''OLMAZ! Sanji'yi mümkünse erkeklerin olduğu bir yere götürelim.''

Sonunda ortalık sakinleşmiş, Fairy Tail misafirlerine yiyecek bir şeyler ikram etmişti. Sakince konuşabilecekleri bir fırsat yakalamışlardı. Luffy ağzı doluyken Usopp'un önündeki etleri almak için kolunu uzattı ve o sırada ufak çaplı bir şok, ortamı sardı.

''U-uzadı!'' Fairy Tail şaşkınlıkla bu ilginç adama baktı.

''Evet ben şeytan meyvesi yedim ve lastik insan oldum.''

''Bu şeytan meyvesi nedir?'' Makarov sordu. Robin şeytan meyvesinden, hakiden ve onların dünyasından açıklayıcı bir şekilde bahsetti.

''Gerçekten ilginçmiş *-*'' Natsu yemek yerken söyledi.

''Hiçbir kitapta böyle bir şey okumamıştım. Ya sen Levy-chan?'' Lucy sordu.

''H-hayır bende okumadım.''

''Peki siz nasıl dövüşüyorsunuz? Yani senin kullandığın ateşler bana abimi hatırlatıyor!'' Luffy Natsu'ya baktı. Yanıtını merak ediyordu.

''Ne! Abinde mi bir ejder biçer? Hemde benimle aynı büyüyü kullanıyor. Bu imkansız. Yoksa o igneel'le tanıştı mı?'' Natsu ilgiyle sordu. Tabi lafın içerisinde ejderlerle ilgili bir şey olunca Wendy ve Gajeel'de konuyla ilgilendi.

''Hayır o bir logia. Büyü, İgneel, Ejder Biçer bunların hiçbirini anlamadım.''

Bunun üzerine Mirajane'de kendi dünyalarını hızlıca anlattı.

Bir müddet sonra bu iki grubun arasında bir bağ oluştu. Bunu herkes biliyordu.

_Onlarbize benziyorlar sanki _diye düşündü Lucy. _Özellikle şu Luffy, Natsu kadar aptal ve eğlenceli._

Sanji için sürekli büyü kullanmak zorunda kalan Wendy tam onun yanında oturmuş Chopperla muhabbet ediyordu.

Cana koca fıçıyı kafasına dikerken Zoro ve Nami ona eşlik ediyordu. Robin ise Makarov ve Mirajane ile konuşuyordu.

Gajeel Franky'yi süzdü, ''çok ilginç bir vücudun var!''

''Seninde öyle!''

Birbirlerine bir süre duygusuz bir şekilde baktıktan sonra gülüp kadehlerini tokuşturdular. Herkes muhabbet ediyordu.

Luffy, Happy ve Natsu yemek yerken konuşuyorlar ve kimsenin anlamayacağı şekilde ağızları doluyken bunu yapıyorlardı.

Usopp Bianca'nın silahını görünce onunla sohbete başlamış, yaptığı kahramanlıkları -Çoğunluğu Luffy ve Zoronunkilerden oluşuyor- anlatıyordu.

Sonunda yemek bittiğinde herkes loncanın hemen arkasındaki açık alana gitmiş orada bir ağacın altında dinleniyordu. Luffy, Natsu'ya büyüsünü görmek istediğini söyledi.

Natsu gülümsedi ve ayağa kalktı.

''Tabi!''

Ejder biçer derin bir nefes aldı.

''Ateş ejderinin kükremesi!'' Ağzında alev püskürdü ve önündeki uzanan çalılıklar ve ilerideki ormanın birazını götürdü.

''Harika *-*'' Luffy gözleri parıldayarak söyledi. Gerçi biraz duygulanmıştı.

''Büyü dünyasında Natsu'nun, Wendy'nin ve Gajeel'in kullandıkları büyü oldukça enderdir. Açıkçası sizin Grand Line dediğiniz yerde bunun gibi ilginç ve güçlü şeylerin olması süper.'' Levy yorumda bulunduktan sonra yanında oturan Luffy'nin yanağını çekti ve uzayınca hafif panikleyerek geri bıraktı.

Bu sırada bir süredir ortalıkta gözükmeyen Mirajane telaşla, birbirleriyle sohbet eden gruba doğru yürüdü. Makarov'un yanına geldikten sonra ustasının kulağına, ''bir sorunumuz var,'' dedi.

Makarov merakla ona baktı. _Mira boşu boşuna kimseyi telaşlandırmaz _diye düşündü.

''Ne oldu Mirajane?''

''Son haftalarda, iyi loncaların bulunduğu şehirler haritadan siliniyordu. Nedeni veya kimin yaptığı bilinmiyordu... Onlar... Onlar sanırım Magnolia'ya geldiler.''

Mirajane'nin bu açıklamasından sonra Fairy Tail biraz afalladı.

''Bunu nerden biliyorsun Mira-onesan?'' Elfman ablasının yanıldığını umarak sordu. Eğer başlarına böyle bir şey gelirse şehri korumak çok zor olacaktı. Çünkü gerçekten şehirler yeryüzünden siliniyordu. Bunu nasıl yaptıklarına dair bilgileri olmasa bile böyle bir durumdayken hem şehir halkını hem de arkadaşlarını koruyamazlardı.

''Şehirin etrafı yazıtlarla kaplı ayrıca tuhaf olan şey şehirde kimsenin bulunmaması:''

''Şehirde kimse yok mu!?'' Lucy telaşla sordu.

''Evet yok. Hakiyle bunu anlayabilirim.'' Toparlanmış gözüken Sanji burnundaki tamponları çıkardı.

''Mira hadi bize şu yazıtları göster. Belki Freed ve Levy'nin anlayabileceği şeylerdir.'' Laxus bunu söylediğinde herkes beyaz saçlı kadının ardından loncaya en yakın tepeye çıktılar. Gerçekten şehrin etrafı yazıtlarla çevriliydi. Devasa yazıtlar...

_Bunu yapmak kim bilir ne kadar zamanımı alırdı _Freed rahatsız olmuş bir şekilde elini çenesine koydu, _Şuana kadar kimsenin bunu farketmemesi imkansız._

''Daha önce hiç böyle bir şey görmemiştim'' Robin bunu söylerken tüm tayfa başlarıyla onayladılar.

O anda şehrin ötesinde, yazıtların arkasında bir gölge belirdi ve gittikçe yaklaştı. Sonunda yazıtlardan geçtiğinde karşılarında duran şey devasaydı... Hayır, karşılarında duran şeyler devasaydı! İlk tepki Natsu'dan geldi, ''bir... Bir ejderha sürüsü!''

Luffy, Zoro ve Robin'e döndü, ''Hey bunlar Punk Hazard'dakine benziyor.'' Fairy Tail'in tüm dehşetine rağmen Luffy tamamen sakin görünüyordu.

''Tamamen farklı görmüyor musun? Bunlar... Bunlar çok güçlü.'' Zoro daha önce gördükleri ejderhayla bunları karşılaştırdığında aslan ve kedi ikilisinden farkı kalmıyordu. Hatta kedi bile değildi o ejderha.

''Çok farklı hissettiriyor,'' Nami yutkundu.

Ufak tepede saçları uçuşuyordu. Gün neredeyse batmak üzereydi ve onlar bu büyüleyici aynı zamanda korkutucu manzaranın etkisinde kalmışlardı. Derisi mor-siyah renkli bir ejderha kükredi ve ağzından çıkan alevlerle şehrin ortasındaki köprüyü yıktı. Tüm ejderhalar oldukça vahşi gözüküyorlardı. Saldırmaya hazır olduklarını anlamamak mümkün değildi.

''Şehir insanları nereye gitti? Bu yazıtlarda neyin nesi? Bu ejderhalar nereden geldi? Yanıtlanamayan birçok soru var...''

''Ama yapmamız gereken şey belli değil mi? Onları bu şehirden kovalım! İlk olarak Hasır Şapkaları güvenli bir yere götürmeli-''

Zoro kılıcını kınından çekerken,''Siz neden bahsediyorsunuz? Kılıçlarım onları kesmek için can atıyor.'' Hafifçe sırıttı.

Sanji başıyla onayladıktan sonra bir sigara yaktı. Açıkçası onu yerlerde kanlar içinde görmeye alışkın olan Fairy Tail bu karizmatik halinde etkilenmişti.''Tüm bayanları canım pahasına koruyacağım!''

''Siz dövüşürken biz arkada durmayacağız. Arkadaşız öyle değil mi?'' Luffy şapkasını başına yerleştirirken gülümsedi.

Hasır Şapka korsanları kaptanlarını gülümseyerek onayladı.

''Aslında ben güvenli yer seçeneğini düşünebilirim.'' Usopp bacakları titrerken onu güvenli bir yere götürecek birilerini bekledi fakat daha sonra gözleri tüm kararlığıyla önünde duran Fairy Tail'e dikildi. Hiçbiri korkuyor gibi gözükmüyordu. Hatta Wendy bile! Natsu yumruğunu hafifçe yukarı kaldırdı.

''Loncamızı ve şehrimizi koruyacağız!''

Herkes onu onayladıktan sonra Usopp çare kalmadığını anladı. Fairy Tail gerçektende onlar gibiydi.

''Çare yok sanırım Kaptan Usopp-sama size yardım edecek!''


End file.
